Ashley in the Closet: A Deviant-Art Adaptation
by Honchkrow111
Summary: /art/Pokemon-Ashley-in-the-Closet-370883654
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, It's Honch and I'm ready for a new piece to work on. So, Let's get the disclaimer out of the way. This fanfiction was inspired by an awesome artist on DA check it out: art/Pokemon-Ashley-in-the-Closet-370883654

Thanks for you permission kalahee

Well Let's get started shall we?

**Ashley in the Closet: A Deviant-Art Adaption: ****Chapter 1**

On a clear night in Kanto, A boy by the name of Ash sits and waits for an idea to come to him that could, hopefully, change his boredom. His loving mother, Delia, is staring out of the window and thinking of days that have come and gone and of his old boyish excitement, but as she will soon see, Excitement Knows No Gender. "If Only..." Ash thought in plain boredom and then, as if a light-bulb lit over his head, he got an idea for something he hadn't thought about in two years.

Delia decided to bring up Ash's laundry and was shocked by what she saw.

"Mom!?"Ash was standing pink panties with black lining and white leggings. The closet was open with a blonde wig as well as an orange dress with white frills and a pair of red Mary Janes all in plain view.

"Ash!?" Delia was very shocked, but she was also under the strong impression that punishing him wasn't the right reaction.

"Mom...I can explain.." Ash was so scared, but he would understand his mother's shame if she had any.

"No. There's only one thing a mother can do in this situation" Delia dropped the laundry basket and grabbed the clothes from her son's closet "Put these on right now, Young Lady!"

"B..but..?" Ash blushed at being called "Young Lady".

"I Said Now, Young Lady!" Delia was in full mother mode and was ready to do what was right for her "daughter".

"Okay, I'm Ready...I guess?"Ash looked very feminine and his cheeks were bright as a flame.

Delia grabs Ash's wrist "We're going to the store and your gonna pick put some nice clothes"

"Wait...You aren't ashamed of me?

Delia started crying "I only wish you would have told me sooner".

Ash began crying with her "I've wished the exact same thing for a long time"

They both hugged and went to the car

_Okay, Guys, I'll be back with a second chapter soon enough_

_See Ya _**Honchgirl out Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't put out a chapter in like two months. I just moved from the only house I've ever known and my pet dog just died, but hey, what's a girl to do?

Anyway, Let's get on with it

Happy Reading:)

**Ashley in the Closet: A Deviant Art Adaptation: Chapter 2**

On a very soundless Kanto night, the only thing Ashley could hear was the car's engine and her mother's fairly hushed phone conversation. (Writer's Note: I will be referring to Ash as Ashley from this point out.) They screeched to a halt in front of the Kanto/Pallet Legal Office.

"Mom, First question, What are we doing here?" Ashley was almost spewing with confusion

"First answer, To give my "daughter" her life." Delia gleefully smirked at Ashley's dazed inquiry.

The final jigsaw piece fell into place in Ashley's mind when they passed a hanging sign that seemed to yelp "Name Changes for the legal Kanto populace".

"Oh My Arceus..."Ashley nearly fell head first over herself when she realized what was going on.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Delia ran to catch Ashley so she wouldn't fall flat on the concrete sidewalk.

"The exact opposite..." Ashley was in a joyful stupor and was crying.

"Let's go inside..." Delia was as glad as a mother could be.

Next thing Ashley knew her name was Ashley Delia Ketchum and they were at the store purchasing clothes...

She ran into a guy with raven hair and a stubble beard and Ashley was scared by her mom's reaction, She completely froze up.

"Mom...What's wrong?" Although Ashley already knew the answer

"A...A...Ashton..?" Delia stumbled through sentence after sentence and Ashton finally spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you Delia?!" Ashton was raging and the whole aisle knew it.

"You lost the privilage to take part in her care when you abandoned her!" Delia was fighting like a mother bear.

"Her! Her! What the fuck did you do to my boy!?"

**Dan Dan DAN!**

**Cliffhanger **

**Hope your excited to see the next part**

**I know I am Bye :)**


End file.
